Shadow’s Claim
by NamiMakimono
Summary: The guys from Ghost Adventures decide to visit the Linda Vista Hospital, but get more than they had hoped for. Zak X OC


**I couldn't resist after marathoning Ghost Adventures. You know me, OC's are in my stories~**

 **A/N: I own nothing but the OC and the plot that basically turned into smut by the time I was done.**

 **Enjoy~~~**

* * *

The guys had been excited to get people's thoughts on the Linda Vista Hospital. They had finished unloading everything in their hotel rooms and decided to hit the streets and start asking around. That was two hours ago, and so far, no one has really had anything to say. Some local paranormal investigators told them their stories of what happened to them, while other people shrugged or refused to answer them.

It might be because of the hospital...it could also be because there were three men walking around wearing all black and had cameras. Of course, there were the occasional fans, which they were more than happy to sign autographs and take pictures. But were getting frustrated with the lack of leads.

Aaron sighed, "Dudes, let's just stop somewhere and get something to eat."

"You're always hungry man," Nick chuckled while Zak shook his head but they followed their friend to a little cafe were they had tables outside and decided to people watch.

Zak took a sip of his drink and sighed, "You think we'll find anyone with more info of the place? Everyone seems pretty normal around here." He noticed Nick's eyes grow wide slightly, "What man? What's wrong?"

"She's not normal," he motioned behind Zak and Aaron, making the two turn around to see a girl in her mid to late twenties, teal dyed hair that reached mid-back, porcelain skin, black corset tank top with black and silver cargo pants that had teal and blue chains draped around her waist.

Aaron almost choked on his food before swallowing, "She's hot."

Zak's face lit up and stood, saying, "And someone who recognizes us. Let's go say hi."

They quickly crossed the street to where the girl had stopped walking when she noticed the three walking towards her. Mentally, she counted and prepared herself for people to be within arms reach of her while her hair almost stood on end.

Zak gave his charming interview smile, "Hi there. We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Linda Vista?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. But I have to get home real quick."

"Not a problem," Nick chimed in quickly before she bolted, "Is there somewhere we could meet up at?"

She thought for a minute, "Why not the hospital?" She tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing four piercings in her left ear, and four in her right, "My name's Anya."

They waited to see if she was going to shake their hands, but when her arms didn't move from her side, they began introductions. She nodded quickly, "I know who you guys are. I've seen the show a few times." Zak smirked while Nick and Aaron grinned. She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine and froze up, catching the others attention, "I really have to go now. We can meet in an hour. But I have got to go."

She almost seemed to run, pulling her car keys out and unlocking her door. Zak whistled as the black and teal Charger roared to life and she quickly sped off. "Nice car," he grinned.

"Didn't something seem wrong with her and that whole conversation?" Nick pointed out.

Zak shrugged, "Who cares? I have a feeling we're going to get a good interview."

An hour later, they found themselves waiting in front of the run down hospital almost giving up hope on the girl showing up. The roar of an engine caught their attention to see her car pull up. Anya walked over to them and sighed tiredly, "Sorry, that took longer than I thought it would."

"What did?" Nick asked.

She chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said I was rigging my roommate's room with traps and hidden cameras? It was his turn to get it."

They were about to say something when a phone chimed off. Anya pulled out her black phone and turned slightly to get the glare of the sun off, which happened to let the guys see. She opened a window and there stood her roommate, covered in hot pink goo, some type of syrup and neon glitter raining around the room. Then the cussing commenced, "Anya, you get your pale ass back here right now so I can kill you!"

She grinned and spoke through the mic, "Sorry Rune, no can do. I'm giving the Ghost Adventures guys info about L.V."

"Like I believe that lie. You wouldn't get within a mile of that place after what happened to you last time," he called her bluff while looking for something to clean his face with.

Anya narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Shut the hell up you demented ass or I'll make sure to dye everything of yours in neon colours!" She panned a little more, took a snapshot and sent it to his phone.

They watched him carefully pull out his phone to see the pic of her with the guys behind her, and the hospital in question in the background. "Anya," he grew quiet and whispered, "get away from there." She closed her eyes as his snapped back up to the camera he could see, "You know what'll happen if you go back inside. I don't care if you prank me every day for the rest of our lives," he begged in a near panic after he wiped the slime from his face to reveal a man with dark brown hair, electric green eyes and the palest complexion like he had seen a ghost, "Come home. Do the interview here."

Aaron shot his friends a worried look while Nick motioned to the goosebumps forming on the girl's arms and up her neck, "I'll be fine Rune."

"Don't go back in there," he knew she was shaking her head and screamed, "Get away from there before you connect again! It'll kill you this time."

Zak had a flashback of his fight with the demon on the cursed island in Italy. "You're being dramatic," she huffed, "I'm going now."

"NO!" she shut the phone and turned to the guys with a blank look, "What did you want to know?"

"For starters, what in the hell was that about?" Zak asked with crossed arms.

"Me and my friends came up here a few years ago, just looking around during the day," she shrugged, "We had all agreed not to stay after night. That's when the darker things come out to play." The guys nodded in understanding as she went on, "The others decided to go on while I took my time looking around. We'd heard the sounds of footsteps, people talking, things knocking or bumping around all day and we got used to it."

Anya ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the hood of her car, "That's when I felt like something was following me, something not nice and definitely not a human spirit." A chill went down their spines as she continued, "I calmly walked to where I could hear my friends talking and tried to catch up, but the hallway just seemed to go on forever. I knew it was evil, whatever it was, and it was in the hall with me."

"What did he mean about 'connecting'?" Zak asked as he stepped forward.

She held back a flinch and looked towards the building, then motioned to one for the top windows in the far right very slowly, "He's waiting for me to come back."

The guys all turned around while Aaron panned the camera to the area she motioned to and gasped, "I got it on film!"

"He's wanting me back in there. He knows if I'm here with you guys, and you're here to investigate, that I might come along," she sighed tiredly and laid down on her hood with her hair fanning out.

Nick remembered something, "What did he mean, Rune, about it'll kill you this time?"

She raised back up then slid off the hood of her car, "It attacked me last time before the others found me."

"Attacked how?" Aaron asked from behind his camera, "Like a couple of small scratches or pinches? Did it pull your hair? Which is awesome, by the way."

She had a small smile before she looked over at him with dead hazel eyes then pulled up her shirt to just below her breasts, revealing several angry scars that crisscrossed all over her stomach and turned to show her back, three deep scars went down the length of her spin and what looked like a bite mark with fangs at the base of her spine.

"They found me unconscious, in a pool of my blood with a bloody kiss mark on my cheek," she mumbled quietly.

Nick and Aaron sent Zak a look as he asked quietly, "Did anything follow you home?"

She looked over into his blue eyes, "I'm not sure, nothing's happened at home. But sometimes it feels like I'm being followed."

"Like earlier?" Nick asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I also had to really set up those traps."

Zak's eyes zeroed in on the bright blue sports bracelet she wore around her left wrist. "What's this?" he asked, lightly picking at it.

She held back a shiver as anxiety rushed throughout her whole body. "My medical bracelet," she murmured as her hazel eyes darted between the guys and covered her wrist while backing away slightly.

Aaron gave Zak a disbelieving look while Nick shook his head, "Don't even, Zak."

"What kind of condition?" he asked trying to sound sympathetic but they could all see his eyes lighting up like a little kid in a candy store.

She covered the bracelet more and took another small step back. Anya had only agreed to answer their questions about the run down hospital. She knew their show and how their leader, Zak, could get when he got a thought in his head. This place _was_ a hospital and she _did_ have a health problem. "It's a..." she trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

"You don't have to answer that, Anya," Nick said with a reassuring smile.

She shook her head, her dyed teal hair shinning in the sunlight showing deep and light blues scattered throughout, "Its hard to explain. Got a laptop?"

Zak nodded enthusiastically, making the others blink as he bolted to the van. Aaron sent Nick a look, "I'm worried man. You know how he gets when he has that look."

Nick nodded in return and looked over to the girl who kept shifting uncomfortably, keeping a good foot distance between her and them. She seemed friendly enough, explaining all she knew of the tails she's heard of the hospital and what she went through, but there was something going on with her that he couldn't put his finger on.

Zak popped back up with a large grin, entirely too close for Anya's comfort as she froze, her eyes dilated quickly and her breathing all but stopped.

Anxiety. Panic attacks. That's what it was!

Nick took the laptop from Zak and slowly handed it to her, keeping his hands away from hers. Zak gave his friend a confused look as Anya slowly accepted it and let the breath she was holding out. She sat the laptop on the hood of the van and brought up a website then stood back and motioned.

The guys gathered around and read everything they could. Aaron glanced over at her and mumbled, "That sucks."

"You have no idea," she grumbled.

Nick nodded as he picked up on most of the anxiety things. But when Zak turned around, Anya took a large step back almost to her car, trying to hold back a whimper but they all heard. Aaron smacked Zak's arm as Nick shook his head. "Would you be willing to join us on our lockdown?" Zak asked excitedly.

"Dude," Aaron began, "did you not hear what she had happen?"

"I won't be much help if you're wanting to use my condition as a trigger," she crossed her arms, "My medicine has everything in order."

Nick pointed out, "Except your anxiety."

She looked away uncomfortably and whispered, "That's thanks to a mentally and emotionally abusive ex."

"How long?" Zak asked seriously.

"How long what?" She quirked her head to the side that reminded them of a cat.

Zak crossed his arms to hide his clenched fists, "How long did he do that?" They all knew how he was about abuse and waited patiently for her answer.

"Uhm," she hugged her arms around her stomach, "Almost nine years. We split three years ago."

Zak raised an eyebrow with an angry look while Aaron asked worriedly, "You let him do that?"

She shook her head, "He slowly started the mental stuff I think after six years. He didn't start until the last year we were together with the emotional but by then, anything that went wrong, I always thought was my fault. I can handle physical pain better than emotional. Wished he would've hit me." That had her shocked looks, "Then I could've claimed self defense and beat the shit out of him."

Zak chuckled, "Kitty's got claws."

"You know," she began then motioned for them to read more, "You're not the only one to compare me to a cat. All my friends and family do."

"About helping us," Zak began again as they read more. Nick and Aaron groaned, each smacking his arms, "Could you go without your medicine for our lockdown?"

Aaron stared with his mouth open, "No way! Don't make her go in there."

Nick looked to Anya, "What would happen without it?"

She thought for a moment, "Before I was diagnosed, I passed out every other week for five years. My heart rate while standing, instead of being around 80 to 90, would be around 200. I stayed tired and cold. Lips and fingernails would be blue."

"Perfect for a hospital!" Zak grinned while Anya gave him a deadpanned look.

"Panic and anxiety attacks from out of no where, triggered by nothing."

"Even better," he smirked.

The guys shook their heads quickly as she caved, "Fine. But I have my meds with me and when I say 'STOP', we stop."

Nick gave Zak a serious look, "And the first signs of that thing near you, we're getting you out of there."

She looked back up at the building to a different window, the guys followed her line of site to see a dark shadow move away from view. They heard her small voice whisper, "If he lets you."

A thought dawned on them as Zak whispered, looking at her in awe, "Connection. You can feel him. You know where he's at!"

"And he can feel me," she muttered softly, "And without my meds, I'll have to put all my concentration on what my body's doing. It takes all my energy to keep in balance and he knows. He'll use that against me and I'm nothing but a sitting duck."

Zak shook his head, "One of us will be with you at all times."

She sent him a dead look, "You're going to pair me up with you and you're going to leave me somewhere as bait."

Zak blinked and wondered how she knew his plan, all she had to do was point to Aaron, who had the same look on his face. Zak studied Anya intently as every few minutes, she would glance to the windows and glare to flip it off then the sounds of distant bangs could be heard.

If this was anything with what he went through in Italy, she was handling everything a lot better than he is. A thought occurred to him, "What would you do if one of us touched you?" The three raised their eyebrows at him and he quickly added, "Just like touching hands or putting our hand on your arm."

She thought, "Probably have a panic attack."

"What if we did that in there?" he motioned to the large building.

Anya closed her eyes, "You'll be attacked. He doesn't like anyone or anything, even other spirits, touching me."

Zak got a determined look on his face, "I have a plan. I'll tell you guys about it tonight at the lockdown." He paused for a minute, "Actually, let's go in there right now. I want to try something while it's still light out."

Nick gave them an apprehensive look, then to Anya, "That okay with you?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "He's on the top floor, East side, waiting. He knows we're coming in."

Nick grabbed his camera while Zak grabbed an EVP recorder. She walked in the middle of them, still keeping a foot distance around her. They made their way up and she pointed to where they needed to go.

The long stretch of hallway seemed to go on forever. A sudden growl from a room further down the hall had them all freezing. She moved just the tiniest bit closer to the guys for protection when another growl came as she moved.

Zak got the idea, "EVP burst session," he started the recorder, "Do you not like us near Anya?" He paused for a minute, "Why do you want her so badly?" Still quiet, "What would you do if one of us hugged her?"

Anya froze as a cold blast of wind shot past them and the smell of sulfur followed. "Sulfur," she mumbled and backed a little more, "Demons smell of sulfur." Nick shot Zak a worried look while he nodded back. He stopped the recorder and played it back.

 _"Do you not like us near Anya?"_ A loud growl could be heard clear as day making them jump. She stared hard at the recorder, _"Why do you want her so badly?"_

 _"She's mine!"_

Came a growled voice causing a whimper to escape Anya's threat. _"What would you do if one for us hugged her?"_

 _"Kill!"_

This time, she sobbed into her hands and started speaking, Zak turned the recorder back on, "Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want to be near you. You've hurt me and I'm scared. I'm not yours."

He stopped the recorder as their camera batteries died one by one, then their cellphones. Zak gave one look at Anya and motioned, "Out, now."

They managed to make it out before a loud bang and growl was heard. Anya stood shaking in her spot between the two vehicles. Aaron wanted to hug her and tell her it would be alright, but he knew she couldn't handle being touched.

Zak stood in front of them with the recorder, debating for a minute before pushing play. _"Why won't you leave me alone?"_

 _"You're mine,"_ came the same growled voice.

Anya shuddered as her voice continued, _"I don't want to be near you."_

 _"You can't...escape."_

 _"You've hurt me and I'm scared,"_ came her quiet voice while Anya looked up at one for the windows, staring down the demon.

 _"Mine...mate."_

She gasped as she looked teary eyed at the guys for help, "Please tell me it didn't just say that."

 _"I'm not yours."_ A large growl was heard but nothing else.

Aaron looked to be coming up with something, "What if you show it, if you're already claimed?" When he received raised eyebrows, he went on, "You know. Since it's saying 'mate' it's thinking in animal terms. Don't the guys, I don't know, claim their mate by biting and leaving a mark on their neck or something?" It was quiet as they studied him until he held his hands up, "I'm just throwing out ideas here."

"He's right," Anya said softly, eyes still on the dark figure in the window, "But in order for anything like that to happen, I have to be able to handle a guy being able to touch me without panicking."

Nick shrugged, "Come with us and we'll help. Nothing bad, just you getting use to one of us sitting near you, then gradually working our way up to being able to touch your arm or hand."

She thought for a minute then studied the three guys and sighed tiredly, "Let me go pick up my medicine from the pharmacy and I'll follow you guys."

They nodded and left, "I've lost my mind." Anya groaned and slammed her head against the steering wheel a few times, then once more for good measure.

It wasn't long before they were in Zak's hotel room spread out. "Who do you think you would feel more comfortable with?" Nick asked from his spot.

She sat on the edge of the bed, ready to bolt if she needed to. The guys made sure to leave a clear line for the door in case. She shook her head, "It's not who I would feel more comfortable with. Think alphas in the animal world. The stronger they are, the less likely another will try to fight for dominance."

She sighed, "Nick's out already." When he looked confused, she pointed to his wedding ring, "You already have a mate." He nodded as they looked between Aaron and Zak, "It would come down between you two."

Nick snickered, "No offense Aaron, but you're too soft to be an alpha of any kind."

The other looked insulted as Zak stayed suspiciously quiet throughout. She looked over at him and spoke quietly, "Do you have a girlfriend, fiancé, or wife?" He shook his head as he watched her shift uncomfortably. They all knew who it would have to be. The questions were whether he would move slow enough for her to get used to him and whether he was willing to do this to save her.

Nick sent their quiet friend a quick look with a raised eyebrow and quickly looked to the girl then back. He knew Zak was a softie at heart and would never hurt a girl. He could already see the subtle glances his friend would cast to Anya when she wasn't looking.

"Would you feel comfortable if we were all in here?" Aaron asked as he glanced from Zak to Anya.

She nodded quietly with her hands tightly ringing each other in her near state of panic. She moved to the opposite end of the bed when Zak walked up and sat at the other end. They knew her space was a foot, so he slid slowly closer till he was at the foot mark. They watched her muscles grow tense as he sighed softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, Anya."

A jolt went down her spine when he said her name and she visibly jumped. He moved an inch closer while she got her heart back in her chest at the weird feelings. She never had that reaction with her ex or anyone else for that matter.

Nick and Aaron watched with held breaths as Zak moved until there was four inches between them. Anya glanced down to see his leg awfully close to hers, that's when her eyes began to dilate and her skin turned pale. Nick made a motion and Zak slid away.

Aaron grinned, "That was good for the first try. He was almost touching you." He blanched, "Eww, that didn't come out right."

Anya grinned as she calmed down when they all stood up. She stretched and sighed, "I need to get going before my roommate decides to kick me out and move his boyfriend in."

"I was wondering how you managed to live with a guy with your anxiety," Nick said.

She shrugged as she began to make her way to the door, "It was tough at first, it was when he introduced me to his boyfriend, the anxiety just melted awa-uhmp!"

Anya wasn't looking where she was going and tripped on the foot of the couch. She braced for the impact but it never came. Slowly, she glanced over through her hair to see Nick and Aaron watching with wide eyes as it slowly clicked for her.

Carefully, Zak pulled her back up against his chest with a chuckle that vibrated through her whole body making her blood rush and a zap go through her. "You're as accident prone as Aaron," his voice rumbled just the slightest and that heat flushed through her body again, but this time it pooled in her lower stomach.

Zak suddenly realized what he had done and was about to let go when Nick shook his head quickly. He raised an eyebrow and leaned around slowly to see the flush that now dusted Anya's pale cheeks. He could feel her trembling but her eyes weren't dilated. She jumped slightly as Nick moved, moving backwards against Zak's firm chest where she gave a whimper.

"You okay?" he asked carefully. His hot breath ghosted past her ear and exposed neck. They watched as her head tilted further to expose her neck and her eyes fluttered shut. "What're you doing?" he mumbled then looked to the guys for help.

Aaron got the idea and nudged Nick, who nodded in return. Zak watched as they left quietly, Aaron doing a biting motion to his hand then pointing to his neck, then to Anya.

Then the door was shut and the two were left alone. Zak wasn't comfortable that he had been picked. Sure he liked to antagonize the evil spirits and help the good ones. But this one was thinking on an animal level, something he wasn't sure he was okay with being at it's level. So that meant he would have to also. He also knew this would hopefully save Anya from the evil in Linda Vista that wants to claim her.

He carefully pulled her closer and brushed her hair away, "You tell me when to stop, okay?"

Zak waiting a minute before Anya blinked a few times, realized she was being held flush against his chest and they were alone in the room. That warm feeling from earlier began to leave as she glanced over her shoulder at him. He sent her a smile, "I won't hurt you, I promise." He then grinned, "Well, except for the vampire biting."

Anya rolled her eyes and tried to relax as she felt his hot breath against her neck. One hand held her around her waist and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb while the other held onto her shoulders. "If you want, you can bite my arm," he moved it slightly for emphasis.

She nodded slowly as he leant down to her neck and paused, not sure how to go about it. Anya stayed still but whispered as her hand reached up and gripped his arm, he could see the goosebumps forming on her arms and neck, "He's here. Don't know how. But he's watching and he's angry." She pulled his arm near her mouth, "Quick before he pulls us apart!"

Zak could hear the panic in her voice and the fact she willingly touched him, meant she was serious. That fear he heard coursed through him and made him jump into action and leant down, leaving butterfly kisses against her pulse and when she gave him further access, he latched on and bit when it felt like something was trying to get between them. He had to quickly support her weight as her legs buckled and he felt her bite onto his arm, a sting let him know she broke the skin and he bit harder until a bit of copper hit his tongue.

He held her flush to him pulling a moan from her and him at the contact. Zak could feel the angry energy in the corner of the room and pulled her closer to him and Anya away from the corner, only then did he let go of her neck. Zak winced, that would not heal up well. Anya gasped as she let go of his arm and panted out, "Go away."

Zak thought she was talking to him until he seen her looking towards the corner, "You're too late."

His blue eyes studied her defiant face and sharp eyes, her natural smell and body heat made him groan as his arms tightened around her. Hoping the dark force would take the hint, he growled out, "She's mine." He spun her around and locked stormy blue with darkened hazel eyes. Zak didn't think as he pulled her up against him and claimed her soft lips in a dominating kiss.

He could feel something trying to wedge itself between them again as she clung to Zak's form, afraid of what might happen if she let go. He held her tighter with her face hidden in his chest and the side of his neck as he huffed out, "What will it take for you to understand? She doesn't want you. You lost. She chose me." He motioned to the bite mark on his arm, "See? Not you. Me!"

A growl rumbled near them as they were thrown towards the bed. Zak quickly lit a candle and blew the smoke around the room. "Sage?" Anya asked confused.

Zak grinned, "Yup! Never leave home without it."

The shrieking grew distant until Anya relaxed bonelessly on the bed. She closed her eyes tiredly, "I don't think he's given up yet."

Zak chewed on his lip in thought, "I know." He dialed up Nick and heard Aaron in the background, "We need to get in touch with a demonologist, find out what we're missing to make this thing leave Anya alone."

They returned back to the room where they went through their contacts until the found one and called them up, "What can you tell us about demons that choose someone as their mate?"

"Oh dear, those are few and far between," the man spoke over the phone.

Zak glanced at Anya as she sat hugging herself, "We're researching the Linda Vista Hospital, and there's a demon that's claimed a girl here as it's mate."

The line was quiet for a minute and the sound of pages turning could be heard, "Has it already claimed her?"

Nick blinked, "How would we know?"

"What are the signs she has on her?" The man asked.

Zak looked at her stomach as Anya held her shirt up, "She has claw marks all over her stomach, three long scratches down her spine and a bite mark at the base. She also had a bloody kiss mark on her cheek."

More pages were turning before they heard a sigh, "She's been picked but not claimed. She needs to be claimed be someone else."

"We tried that with me biting her neck and her biting my arm while the presence was in the room," Zak sighed while Nick and Aaron looked at the two in shock.

"He's seen you stake you claim, but you haven't finished," he sighed from the other end.

Anya sat bolt upright and whimpered, "Please tell me he's not saying what I think he is."

"Unfortunately I am, dear," the older voice spoke over the speaker phone. "These types of demons normally come up to find a mate then return where they live, taking the soul of their mate with them."

Her eyes watered while Zak growled out, "You're saying we have to have sex in order for this demon to leave her alone?!"

It was quiet until a sad, "Yes" was heard.

"Thanks for the information," Aaron said then hung up the phone.

Anya stared off into space with tears streaking down her cheeks, "I don't know if I can after what my ex did." They nodded in understanding and watched as time went on and a determined look came over her.

"What are you thinking of doing, Anya?" Nick asked cautiously.

Zak felt a rush of heat flit through him and settle in his gut as her eyes flashed to his then back to the other two, "Please leave, I need to discuss something with Zak."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Aaron muttered as he studied the two, also catching on to what Nick was seeing from the girl.

Zak shook his head and sent his friends a grin, "Its alright Aaron, Nick. We'll let you know what we come up with." The two nodded slowly and left the room, the lock clicking in place. He stared at the door like she was doing, "Only way, huh?"

"Yup," she said and blinked a few times to clear away the tears, "You guys won't be coming back this way will you?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. It's wherever we find a location." The unspoken word of 'One Night Stand' hung in the air like a bomb waiting to drop. Neither liked that thought. He stayed quiet for a bit, "You can always come with us."

Her head snapped to look at him so quickly he was afraid she'd get whiplash. "And do what? I have no training of any kind to help you with any of your show," she blinked a few times as she watched him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up what took almost an hour to fix. He grimaced, trying to fix it again while Anya snorted in amusement. Narrowed blue eyes mock glared at her, "I'll have you know, I work very hard to get my hair to look this good."

She snickered again before sobering up, "If we don't, he'll follow me. I know he will."

Carefully, Zak rested his hand on her cheek. Both amazed that she didn't panic or even flinch. He pulled her closer, resting his forehead to hers and sighed, "I know." He tapped his bite mark on her neck and smirked, "That's gonna be a fun bruise to explain."

She pinched his arm below her mark, "What about yours?"

He studied her bite mark, "You have sharp teeth, you know that?" He seemed to think for a minute before an idea popped in his head, "You could always come with us and take photos of the sites we'll be investigating. And you'll also be around us in case something does happen."

She nodded slowly as the thought entered both their head at the same time, then sighed. Each knowing what had to be done now.

He carefully slid his hand to the back of her neck and base of her skull, threading his fingers through her teal hair and pulled her closer slowly giving her enough time to bolt. She stared into his eyes. She'd read and seen enough about him to know he wouldn't hurt her.

One of her hands found his other arm while the other rested gently over his heart. She could feel it beating so fast she was afraid it'd stop. She glanced back up in time to see his eyes close as his lips brushed against hers. Her hormones shot through her quicker than she was used to, giving her a head rush and making her hold on tighter to his arm.

His fingers gently massaged the nape of her neck, pulling a soft moan from her. Zak's adrenaline spiked at the sounds she was making and gently laid her back on the bed. He leaned over her, bracing his arms on either side of her head as he broke the kiss. He grinned as her dazed hazel eyes fluttered open, "You sure?"

She blinked a few times before raking her fingernails down his taught back, ripping a groan from deep within him. He stared down at her with stormy blue eyes blown wide, then leant down and whispered in her ear, "Careful what you do. I don't know if I'll be able to hold back."

She nodded and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. He smiled and trailed kisses down her neck before making it to her shirt. He tugged gently, so as not to scare her, wanting the obstacle gone. She raised her back as his hands slid up her stomach, bringing the shirt with them until it was tossed to the side of the bed. Zak stared down at all the marks the demon had forced this girl to live with.

Gently, he began to trail one scar to the next as her skin tingled under his touch until he reached the scar that was the deepest and hissed slightly. Zak jerked his hand away and looked up at Anya in worry. She closed her eyes for a minute then opened them to remind herself that it wasn't the demon touching her and she was safe. She was about to say something when she felt a gentle kiss being placed on the scar. She gasped and stared down at the blue eyes looking back at her, watching her reactions as he kissed the next one. She shivered as each kiss seemed to last longer and his lips lingering on her skin. He watched the goosebumps forming along her arms and all exposed skin.

He tried to feel if it was the demon, back to get her again, but when he glanced back up at her, he was meet with a pair of blown hazel eyes watching his every move like a cat stalking its prey. Carefully, and slowly, he sat up and pulled his shirt off letting it fall to the floor. Anya watched the muscles ripple and slide under his skin as he leant back down to place more kisses and little touches on her stomach until she was squirming.

Zak chuckled as he raised back up to her face, "Ticklish?" She shook her head but refused to speak, afraid she'd make embarrassing sounds. He raised an eyebrow, then leant down to place a small kiss across her collarbone and up to her neck where he had bit earlier. He nipped the spot pulling a startled gasp from her as her head fell to the side to give him more access. It wasn't until he was about to leave her neck when he felt a hesitant touch on his arms. He kept himself busy as Anya slowly built up her confidence to do more. She watched through half lidded eyes as her hands carefully traveled up to his shoulders and down his back until they found his hips.

She marveled at how smooth his skin was and Zak shuddered at the electricity that shot through him at her gentle touch. He kicked his shoes off and lifted up, letting her hands fall away, and moved down to take her shoes and their socks off. He watched her intently as he moved back up and touched one of her belt loops. "You okay for more?" he asked worried that he was going to fast for her, but they really didn't have an option with how persistent the demon was and the fact she would die if it got ahold of her again.

She sighed and nodded, "Even with the candle lit, I can feel that he's coming back."

"Don't have much time, do we?" he asked as he watched her shake her head. She reached down and quickly undid the first button on her pants, then stood beside the bed then motioned for him to stand. Zak raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?" She huffed and caught his wrist, both waiting again for the panic attack but were still amazed that she hadn't freaked out and run, or broke down shaking and crying. She pulled him to stand in front of her as she undid the second button on her pants, now only staying up from the zipper and her hips. Anya motioned to his pants while he watched her skin and hair in the dim light from the bed lamp. He undid his pants and kicked them off while she stood there, studying him until she felt something.

Before Zak could move, she unzipped her pants, let them fall to the floor exposing her smooth toned legs and black boy cut underwear that matched her bra. "No time," she mumbled when he noticed the goosebumps forming along her skin that had nothing to do with him or being cold. He nodded and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him before she caught his arms and turned around in his hold. She pulled her hair over one shoulder, exposing her scars and bra to him. Reaching up, he unhooked it and she let it fall in front of her as she crossed her arms over her chest. But Zak's attention was on the three scars running almost the entire length of her back. Anya shuddered when she felt his fingers ghost over them but bit back a gasp when she felt a light kiss at the base of her neck before she was turned around to a questioning face.

"I'm okay," she tried to sound reassuring but he didn't seem to buy it.

Zak lifted an eyebrow, "You sure?" That's when he felt a slight shift in the room.

Anya moved closer to him until he had his arms wrapped around her shaking frame, "Not really, he's here again. At the edge of the sage from the candle."

She looked up at him with a scared look on her face as a growl rumbled around the room. Zak walked them towards the bed and laid them down. He kissed her cheek before moving down to her collarbone again. "It's just you and me here. Nothin else," he spoke against her skin. She nodded quickly and tried to find the pleasure in what he was doing, but between her past and the demon, it was making things difficult for her to relax. Zak seemed to notice and lifted up to look at her, "What's some of the things you like?" She tried to think when another rumble was heard and Zak snapped over his shoulder, "Would you shut up?"

Another rumbling growl was his answer and they were both slightly confused how no one else near the room hadn't heard anything. Anya thought back; back to what her ex did that she half way enjoyed and what she found out on her own. "Smells," she whispered as his attention was brought back to her, "Smells have always been a strong point. No scratching," she shuddered and touched her stomach while he nodded.

"No scratching, got it. But what kind of smells?" he asked while he felt the presence between ten and fifteen feet away and seemed to be stalking back and forth, "And what else?"

Anya noticed a light sheen of sweat was starting to form on his neck and chest. She lifted her arms and pulled him down until she was at his neck, then took a slow breath. He held still getting it now; natural smells, pheromones. He felt her nose at his neck as her breathing began to pick up until she was almost panting. She clung to his arm and back when she felt the demon try to move closer and whimpered.

"None of that," he grinned, "Now what else?"

She pulled away and looked up at him with large eyes, "What about you?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about me. The things you're doing so far are working pretty well."

She glanced down briefly, then back up with a red face as he laughed. Anya tried thinking of other things and muttered, "We already did one earlier." With the confused look he gave her, she continued, "Biting. I don't want to be in control," she shook her head quickly, "My ex made me take charge every time."

His eyes narrowed, "What kind of guy would do that?"

"One that was an asshole," she huffed before looking off to the side and avoiding eye contact as she mumbled something.

Zak leant forward, "What'd you say?" She mumbled again as he lifted an eyebrow at how red her face was getting and smirked, "Speak up, Anya. Its not nice to mumble."

"I said the guy making sounds like moaning or groaning, you ass!" She snapped out then buried her face in her hands to not see his reaction.

She felt her hands being removed and was granted the sight of seeing Zak grinning down at her, "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"More than you think," she muttered softly.

His grin lessoned and her eyes grew big when they felt a heavy presence trying to push its way closer. He leant down and nodded, "Biting, smells, and sounds. Got it. You ready?"

"It'll be difficult being constantly afraid," she whispered, "I don't know how to igno-ngh!" She gasped as he latched onto one of her breasts, gently sucking while his hand was busy with the other one. Well, that was one way to distract her she guessed.

All other thoughts flew out the window when he swapped to her right side, nipping and sucking harder. Zak was rewarded with a loud gasp and her hands clutching his shoulders for support. He logged that reaction away as he continued until she was nothing more than a panting mess. He pulled away to see her chest heaving while her face was flushed, biting her lip, and eyes clenched shut.

He moved back to her neck and bit the same place he had earlier and a shuddering moan was her reply. He wasn't lying when she said she didn't have to do anything, all the sounds she was making was affecting him more than he thought it would. He bit at the same time his left hand pinched her right nipple and Anya was flush against him as she arched her back and moaned beautifully. He groaned and pulled away to watch her as she slowly came back to her senses. He let his fingers dance across the top of her underwear and she slowly lifted her hips so he could remove the last piece of clothing blocking her from him then he sat back slightly.

The image of her face and upper body flushed, chest heaving to catch her breath, eyes glassy from the pleasure and her legs trembling had Zak on edge. He caged her body beneath his and kissed her slowly, letting her get her breath back. He pulled away when he felt her shaking hands fumbling with his boxers, "Off." That one husky word had him moving before he realized it, then shook his head and tossed them away. Anya's eyes trailed down his body as she felt a throb of need shoot through her and whimpered for an entirely different reason then fear.

The demon growled loudly but the two seemed to ignore it as Zak trailed a hand from her hip down her thigh and catch her leg behind the knee, lifting it to wrap around his hips. He moved her other leg away and rested there, watching her as she took a deep breath and nodded. She felt him begin to enter her and started to clench up. Zak kissed her neck up to her ear and bit gently where it was clear of earrings, rolled her nipple between his fingers, and groaned softly, "Relax Anya."

She buried her nose against his neck as he continued his torture on her body. Then she felt where the demon was slowly trying to press closer. She glanced over to where the candle was to see the flame was almost out from the melted wax. Zak wasn't paying attention, too caught up in the feeling of her. Hazel eyes grew wide and she reached for the candle, the sudden movement caught Zak's attention and he turned in time to see the flame almost dead. She grabbed the candle and poured the wax out on the table then sat it back in place, the flame dancing high and the sage filling the room again. Both could hear the howl of the demon but she could feel it still fighting to get closer.

"Zak," he turned back in time for her to grab his face and kiss him fiercely, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. Anya moaned in response while his hands wandered across her chest and hip. Goosebumps began to form along her arms again and wrapped her other leg around his waist. She pulled her face away and turned to face the corner. Zak glanced over as she did, his eyes widened to see a large dark shadow crouched in the corner and a pair of orange eyes seemed to be burning a glare at them. Anya glared back while one of her hands was on his arm that was supporting his weight and her other went to the base of his neck. She glared at the darkness. "Not yours."

She pulled Zak's head closer and he turned back to see her smile before she tightened her legs and he slid home. Anya arched her back with a moan while Zak groaned at the feeling of the heat and her walls fluttering around him, both of their eyes rolling into the back of their heads at the pleasure. The growl that went around the room was ignored by the two as her legs twitched and relaxed some. He took that moment to pull out slowly before snapping his hips back to meet hers, pulling a gasp from her.

And that was how the pace was set, him not leaving her neck and ear or her lips while she quietly moaned or gasped, until he heard her breath hitch just the slightest. Blue eyes watched as the sweat rolled down her face and neck and he felt the fingers on his arms twitching. So, she was one of the quiet ones and gave little signs? He could handle that. Anya fought to open her eyes as her legs began to twitch just slightly. He shifted and changed the angle of her hips and slid forward, her hazel eyes rolled back as her breathing all but stopped for that second. "Z-Zak," she groaned out, her eyes fighting to stay open as he nodded.

"Yeah," he husked out as she felt him speed up. One hand held him up while the other was at the base of her spine, lifting her up to change the angle some more. He felt her fingernails dig into his arms and her breathing pick up. He watched her eyes dilated until only a tiny sliver of blue-green was left.

"Pl-please," she whimpered and tried to pull him closer. He followed her pull and she latched onto his neck kissing, licking, and nipping while he groaned as the pleasure was almost too much for him. She sighed against his ear while his eyes rolled back, "So close. A-almost."

He groaned out, "Let me see you, Anya." A thrill shot through her as she laid back on the sweat soaked pillow. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and neck as she was meeting his thrusts with her hips. She watched the sweet trail down his face and the side of his neck and chest. His once styled hair, now undone from everything. He picked up his speed after he shifted again and seemed to bottom out, pulling a fairly loud moan from her. It didn't sound like she would last much longer, and neither could he. He leant to her ear and groaned out, "Come for me," then bit her neck again and snapped his hips forward hard against hers and that pushed her over the edge. She gasped and arched her back as he pulled away to see her come undone.

The feeling of her walls fluttering, trying to milk him along with the sight of her and her moaning was enough for him to follow with a low groan. Anya felt his thrusts lose their rhythm and barely opened her eyes in time to see every muscle in his body clench then she felt him empty inside her making her moan at the feeling. When he opened his eyes to see a tired set looking back up at him, he leant down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips before carefully pulling out and groaning as he fell to her side. They both tried to catch their breaths as they glanced at each other before looking to where the demon was, but there was nothing there. He looked at her but she shook her head and looked down at her stomach, sad to still see the scars there.

Zak got the idea and helped her roll onto her side to study her back while rubbing her side gently, relaxing the muscles. "The three scratches are still here." His fingers trailed down her spine to the base, "The bite mark's gone," he breathed in amazement. She reached back to feel and he guided her hand to where it should have been. He heard her breath hitch as she felt smooth skin and rolled her to face him and hold her tightly to him as she cried. Cried for everything she'd been through. Cried that she was free of the demon that had haunted her for over a year. Cried because she had most likely condemned Zak to being stuck with her and possibly an angry demon after her.

"Hey, don't cry. And don't you dare blame yourself for anything that's gonna happen," she looked up at him in surprise while he grinned, "You may have to deal with a couple of my demons as well."

* * *

 **Flames will be used for keeping me warm. I wrote this just to get it out of my head.**


End file.
